


A Trash Bag Didn’t Make You

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Spanking, dildo, homeless Rick, rich Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick was once homeless and sad but when Negan found him he saw more than the trash bag he wore.





	A Trash Bag Didn’t Make You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissOctober13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOctober13/gifts).



> Smut and a trash bag. Thank my friend.

“Come on darling, let me see.”

 

Rick stared at himself in a mirror and blushed, he was wearing a black trash bag and nothing else. It was ridiculous, he didn’t look sexy and wanted to put his clothes back on or even the lacy pink thong Negan gave him last month. Anything would be better than this.

 

“I can wait all night but neither of us will be getting some!” Negan threatens crossing his arms and giving his best threatening pose despite the bathroom door between them.

 

Inhaling a deep breath Rick opened the door and attempted a small smile.

 

“Oh baby! Just like the day I met you just much cleaner!” Negan ran up crashing into him with a warm hug before kissing his cheek then his lips. “I’m so glad I was running late that day, it was fate you know?”

 

Negan always spoke positive of the day they met, it was a good day for Rick as well but exactly one and a half years ago he was in a very different position, ashamed and alone. It was easier for the luckier Negan to be thankful seeing him that day dirty and hungry in the pouring rain.

 

**Eighteen months ago:**

 

_ It was pouring down, wind splashing rain back in the faces of all the people running down the busy sidewalk lucky enough to have an umbrella. _

 

_ Rick shivered pulling the thin trash bag closer to his skin though it offered no warmth. He was tired and hungry, his small plastic cup filled with water and hardly any coins. Seventy five cents was all he had to call his and he sat down against the concrete for once feeling truly defeated. _

 

_ Though he had been homeless for two years he was never too proud to beg but was to cry but waking up this morning to see his only shirt stolen he went to the garbage to find his breakfast. There was some pizza crust that he ate greedily not caring about what other mouths have touched it and he opened the stinky bag and punched it through his head and arms. Today it would rain and it’s not like he could run around the city shirtless anyway. _

 

_ Before all this his wife and him had already separated but lived in the same house for months trying to figure out how to tell Carl they were divorcing. Tracing his fingers across his makeshift poncho he closed his eyes remembering the flooding rain two years ago that took away his wife and son. Not long after spending all his life's saving which wasn’t much to give them a proper burial he lost his job because he couldn’t manage to try to be on time for work anymore or do his job correctly. Everything hurt and right now it still did. _

 

_ Gathering his cup he walked a mile down the road to a more charitable side of town, the rain started pouring down harshly and with it his pain increased. An old man looked at him with pity and put three quarters in his cup actually apologizing for having no cash on him as he walked away. Water gathered in his cup and he stared down at the silver coins not insulted by the people bumping into him as if he was invisible as they ran to work. _

 

_ A young man came up and put a penny in his cup laughing as he pushed him against the wall and kicked his leg. It aggravated his old injury, a gun wound that healed slowly from a time when he meant something to the community. Sitting down he let himself cry into the cup he clenched not wishing for a home or money, even shelter from the rain but to vanish and never exist in such a cruel world. _

 

_ People kept running, the wind started to pick up chilling Rick to his bones but he couldn't care less. Shivering he stared at the cup thinking it didn’t matter that he had barely any money because he should just stop eating and end this. The homeless shelter was dirty and violent, the others like him remember he was a cop and bullying him more so he sat and cried wishing he had one picture of Carl to look at. _

 

_ A dress shoe  came into his vision but he didn’t look up as he felt a large man tower over him but he flinched for the first time despite how cold he had been for several minutes when an umbrella came over his body. Looking up he saw an handsome man smile, rain now pouring down his previously dry business suite.  _

 

_ “Let me buy you a coffee.” _

 

_ Rick didn’t think such kinds words were for him and blinked up at the man. “Come on, you will get sick sitting in the rain.” _

 

_ He wasn’t sure if this stranger noticed his tears mixing with rain but he stood up, the umbrella shielding him from rain as he walked down the sidewalk without him having to hold the big black umbrella. _

 

_ Maybe the man would actually harm him, kill him but he had nothing to lose and he froze when he realized he was suddenly inside a small cozy coffee shop that smelled like sweets and lingering vanilla. “It’s okay let’s take a corner table.” _

 

_ Rick was sure he would be kicked out quickly but padded over in his shoes that were falling apart, water drenched the floor and a pretty girl gasped. He waited to be told to get out but instead she smiled and turned away. Moments later she draped his head with towel and an extra one was wrapped around his cold body. “I can probably find some clothes to fit you, my husband is about your size.” The girl sounded like an angel with a country accent as she looked at him with bright cheerful eyes. _

 

_ Then an Asian or Korean man came out the back and payed him no mind as he moped up the mess Rick made.  _

 

_ “Maggie let’s get him a large coffee and your best selling sweet.” _

 

_ Maggie put an hand on his shoulder and looked down at him. “Cream and sugar in your coffee?” _

 

_ Rick’s voice was scruffy from non use but he rasped out. “Yes please and thank you.” _

 

_ She patted his shoulder once more and walked away. Rick fiddled with his hands happy that no customers were around to gawk.  _

 

_ “What’s your name?” _

 

_ Rick looked at the stanger and smiled. “Rick.” _

 

_ “Well Rick I’m Negan.” _

 

_ There wasn’t much talking after that so he heard Maggie and the man from earlier whisper, it wasn’t negative or angry. Just a few “he’s” and “wet” something about warmth and starving. Then man stomped over to him and he couldn't help but huddle into himself as Negan frowned. They worked here so he looked up but this man was smiling as well, his name tag said Glenn. “My wife and I live upstairs, this is our shop. We would like it if you would go upstairs and take a shower and take some of my clothes for the road please.” _

 

_ Rick looked at Negan unsure but the man nodded his head and suddenly he felt fine with the request. Following up Glenn who was rather chatty he saw wedding and family photos adorn the wall. Clothes were pulled out, a soft t shirt laid on the bed with jeans, Glenn flushed as he pulled out underwear and two pair of socks and Rick stilled when a nice pair of shoes were placed on the bed as well.  _

 

_ Glenn didn’t seem to take notice as he went to his bathroom and pulled out a washcloth and towel and smiled at Rick once more. He waited to be treated like a criminal, watched like a hawk to make sure he didn’t steal during his supposed shower but instead Glenn turned on the shower adjusting the knobs to the proper heat and talked over his shoulder. “We will be downstairs when you're’ done, I may have a cream cheese croissant myself.” _

 

_ Rick stood in the shower, grim washing away and warmth coming back to his limbs and cried for an entirely different reason. _

 

_ Downstairs a large sweet waited on him and Maggie gave him his coffee. The married couple sat down and talked to Negan and it was apparent they were good friends. _

 

_ “Being the big CEO I guess you can go to work whenever you want.” Glenn tapped on his watch. _

 

_ Negan crossed his arms, his foot bumping Rick’s new shoes and he grinned wolfish. “Seeing as you own this shop I guess you can sit on your ass whenever you want.” _

 

_ “Touche.” Glenn laughed out. _

 

_ Rick tried his best not to inhale the sweet wondering how long the rain would last, if it would soak through his nice new clothes and he felt the most comfortable he had in awhile even as he sat quite as they talked. _

 

_ Customers started to come in, not seeing that he was homeless with his fresh shower and clothing. By the time he finished his coffee the rain had stopped, the sun peaking through clouds and Negan paid for their breakfast. Rick’s lips trembled when Maggie gave him a large paper bag filled with food and winked. He muttered a “thanks” and followed Negan out guessing he would never see him again. _

 

_ He would be wrong as Negan told him to follow him his office, the sun was now high in the sky. He was pushed into the HR office where he was given a background check and given an office job that Negan never outright announced was happening. That night he was given a hotel room for a week that became a second week then a third and after his first paycheck at two weeks he saw his hotel room cost was not taken out of his check and after three months he felt steady on his feet and told Negan he could look for his own place. Thanking his boss Negan glazed over the praise and told him he was proud of him and that Negan knew he was right, Rick wanted to work and wasn’t expecting a easy way out paid with another man’s money. _

 

_ Months passed where Negan and Rick like usual conversated about anything and everything but one night eating dinner with Negan they sat on the couch afterwards. Negan patted his shoulder joking and calling him a good boy but his hand traveled further up and Rick was stunned when Negan kissed him, catching up he parted his lips and let him take over. Still shocked he moaned when Negan delved deeper tasting each inch of his mouth and he realized it had been building this way for a long time. _

 

_ Rick had trust issues and couldn't believe Negan when he wanted him to move in, take care of him but after a few months of being treated right and not pushed to live with Negan or pressured to do anything he didn’t want to he knew Negan would never deceive or hurt him and one day when Negan took him out to eat and then the beach he agreed that some things would have to be on his terms but he would move in and he never regretted that choice. _

 

Rick looked down at a much cleaner trash bag clinging to his body and stared down ashamed until Negan touched his neck and grasped it. “I just wanted a reminder of the day I fell in love with you.”

 

Rick laughed and kissed Negan when he moved in. “You didn’t fall in love with me until later.”

 

Rick reeked of garbage, his teeth unbrushed, dirty and ugly with a bushy beard when he first met Negan.

 

“Baby I could see what you were inside and out even when you were crying on the streets in just a trash bag.”

 

They had never really talked about that day, it was a sore spot for Rick so he never knew Negan saw his tears. “Yeah right.” He laughed trying to change the subject by picking up a dildo and licking across it slowly.

 

Not taking the bait Negan threw the toy on the bed and kissed Rick. “But I did Ricky. I’m not dumb and I could see you, you weren’t met to live there homeless.”

 

Negan always gave money to the homeless on the streets, had several charities he managed and never let a stray dog pass him without finding a good home but Rick couldn’t think that Negan saw more in him than a sad man that he pitied that day. Once he got on his feet and looked better had to be when Negan fell in love.

 

Negan touched the garbage bag and kissed Rick again. “It’s our Anniversary.” Negan didn’t care if Rick believed him because it was the damn truth. “I’ll even let you fuck me.” He whispered and licked across Rick’s neck.

 

Picking up the lube Rick opened the cap and crawled on the bed, he had only fucked Negan once and it was nice. Negan was tight and moaned out, let him pull his hair and fuck into him roughly but it wasn’t how he liked it so up on his knees he went to take off his garbage bag.

 

“No leave it.” Negan ordered rubbing his ass and pushing on his back making him get on all fours. Hands traveled underneath the plastic and rubbed at his hole causing Rick to arch back. “I want you to open yourself up like a good boy.”

 

Moaning Rick poured lube into his palms and slid his arm back prodding a finger across his rim as he leaked. Stroking himself Negan pushed the trash bag up and watched as Rick pushed two slick fingers in to the hilt and thrusted.

 

His legs being spread wider Rick plunged a third in and cried out when Negan licked up his dick and took his fingers out to kiss his hole before licking in. A wide tongue pierced his walls depositing spit in as loud slurps were made, a thumb hooked into him and started to push in, much larger fingers spreading Rick open wide.

 

“I love you baby.” Negan cooed as he rubbed the dido across his crack and hummed.

 

“It’s your night, how you want it?” the tip of the toy nudged inside him making him bare down on the mattress in his puddle of precum.

 

“Trust you.” Rick mumbled.

 

Sliding the dildo out Negan fingered at him again gaping him open with both  hands and his dick twitches at the large black gape as he tried to make up his mind. He then grabbed the lube and slicked up the blue dildo that was larger than himself and pressed it in halfway loving how Rick squirmed and bucked back taking it all.

 

He slid it out just to push it back in further and nudged at his prostate before pulling the toy back and stroked Rick’s hanging dick. Pushing it in further Rick moaned and started pressing back and forth controlling how much his ass took of the toy which was going deeper than with Negan m. “Taking it like a champ I see.” Negan pushed it in all the way and pushed until Rick’s rim was equal with blue.

 

It made Negan have to squeeze on the base of his dick and he slapped Rick’s ass once, his fingers digging into tight walls to retrieve the toy back. Rick cried out as it slipped out an inch and Negan jerked him and pushed it back in completely. “I think you need a bigger toy, this isn’t nearly enough right?”

 

“Yes.” Rick moaned out wanting Negans fingers back in him.

 

Reading him like a book Negan spanked his ass making it redden and toyed his fingers at a pink rim. “Tell me what you want.”

 

Panting Rick put Negan’s palm to his dick and bit his lips. “Want your fingers in me please Negan.”

 

Negan popped his ass once more and stroked Rick, splaying his fingers across that pretty rim and massaging it and he pushed on the toy then pushing his fingers in with it to stretch Rick wider as he toy submerged into walls and out of view. A gust of clear liquid leaked on his working hand and he gripped the toy to pull it out and slid it back and forth across wet walls.

 

Continuing to spank Rick he slid the toy in and out and let it fall to the mattress and he looked at the gaping mess he made. “If I keep on my dick won’t be able to fit in your slutty hole anymore.”

 

The words made Rick shiver and he pressed his lower half down exposing his hole more and he lifted his ass. Negan slipped only a finger in enjoying Rick’s frustration before pressing in half his hand and fucking it into Rick. Knuckles slid across his insides making Rick wither.

 

Negan pulled his hand back and stroked his boyfriend before thrusting into the hilt pumping against Rocks prostate repeatedly as he slowly jerked him. Moaning at his tip bumping that special nub Negan rammed in harder causing Rick spill into his hand. Negan pushed him down and pulled him over looking into his eyes as he kissed him and pounded in harder spilling into him. Rick held onto his upper arms gasping and petting his face.

 

Finally finding energy Negan got up to clean Ricks seed then wiped across Rick’s ass nudging the cloth in. “No I want to keep it.” Rick sighed.

 

Kissing that filthy mouth he loved so much Negan picked a large plug and lubed it up. Rick pulled his legs up holding them with his arms and relaxed as Negan pushed the toy in. Halfway Negan felt himself try to stiffen as Rick’s pink rim caught on the plugs tight fit and he applied more slick and pulled it back to push it in more. Rick panted, his own dick hardening as Negan gently forced the plug into his ass imaging the delicious dark gape he would see in the morning. 

 

Leaking at the snap he heard when the plug’s base fit into place Negan grinded against Rick before figuring he was too old a man for a round two so he tugged on Rick’s dick and laid down beside him. 

 

Rick went to pull off his trash bag but Negan craned his neck and took his hand to kiss his wrist. “Leave it on.”

 

Rick turned and cuddled against him. “You want me to sleep all night in a trash bag.”

 

“I want to wake up in the morning reminded of how lucky I was to find you.” Negan corrected and pulled Rick to him wanting this night to be the one held.

 

Rick still felt safe as he wrapped his legs around Negan and kissed his neck. “You're’ so weird, you're lucky I’ve kept you.”

 

Smiling Negan ran Rick’s finger across his pec and sighed. “I really am you know.” Negan said with no denial.

 

Rick wasn’t the only one yearning to be saved many months ago on a rainy Wednesday.


End file.
